The present invention is related to components, and more specifically to a component with bonding adhesive.
As mobile phones and other portable electronic devices continue to get smaller and more complex, more and more traditional circuit boards are being replaced by flexible circuits. These flex circuits, even if held static or stable within the device, are more susceptible to damage to solder joints of mounted components breaking since the base material mounting the components is not rigid. While the use of stiffeners can provide some additional robustness, these are not always ideal due to cost or thickness concerns or the need for bending or movement from the flex itself. Underfill is another solution. The underfill helps facilitate bonding strength of the component to the board by adding more strength than electrical solder joints alone. As noted, for flex circuits, the need for strong bonds is even more important since there is no inherent stiffness in the circuit board itself to contribute to the strength of the component bonding. However, current underfill operations are very messy and require expensive specialized equipment in manufacturing, plus considerations in component layout to allow clearance for glue nozzles that must fit between components to discharge the underfill.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram of a typical component. This component represents a resistor where the component 100 includes an exterior surface 101 with multiple sides and contact portions 102 for connecting to a printed circuit via a solder joint. Therefore, the resistor component 100 would be mounted to a printed circuit via the contact portions 102.
FIG. 2 shows a diagram of a portion of a printed circuit board or flex tape circuit with mounted components. In the circuit board or flex tape circuit 200 portion, one or more components 201, 202, 203 may be mounted and electrically attached via solder joints (or any other electrical contact mechanisms) to the circuit board or flex tape circuit 200 portion. For example, component 201 represents a resistor and may include portions 204 at either end of the component 201 for making electrical connection with pads 205 on the printed circuit via a solder joint. The solder joints between the contact 204 and pad 205 bond the component 201 to the printed circuit 200.